Wonkyu - Candy
by ChoEunHye12
Summary: Siwon menyukai permen. Kyuhyun berusaha menjenguk Siwon yang sakit dengan membawakan permen. Second Chibi! WONKYU! Mind to RnR?


**Candy (side story of "Little Devil Cho Kyuhyun")**

**Author: ChoEunHye****12 / LKyuLala**

**Main ****Cast: ****Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun**

**Main Pair: Wonkyu!**

**Genre: ****Friendship**

**Rating: K?**

**Desclaimer: ****They belong to each other :D**

**Warning: Don't Like? Read it first, then you'll know you like it or not. **** But I hope you'll like it.**

**-o0o-**

Sudah dua hari ini Siwon tidak masuk sekolah, setelah dua malam sebelumnya Siwon mengikuti pentas di sekolah baletnya.

Kyuhyun jadi kesepian, sekarang rasanya ia benar-benar tidak punya teman. Padahal dulu harinya dihabiskan untuk menjahili teman-temannya. Sekarang masih jahil sih, tapi tidak ada Siwon, rasanya hambar sekali.

Dulu ia begitu cuek. Tidak peduli tidak punya teman sebangku, tidak peduli tidak ada yang mengajaknya bermain, tidak peduli tidak ada yang mengajaknya mengobrol. Tapi semenjak berteman akrab dengan Siwon beberapa bulan yang lalu, rasanya ketidak peduliannya menguap. Ia jadi sedih tidak punya teman sebangku. Sedih karena tidak ada yang mengajaknya bermain, sedih juga karena tidak ada yang mengajaknya mengobrol. Sampai-sampai Kyuhyun ingin bolos sekolah saja sampai Siwon masuk sekolah.

Omong-omong, kenapa Siwon tidak berangkat sekolah?

Siwon sakit sampai di rawat di rumah sakit, itu sih kata ibunya. Tapi walau begitu Kyuhyun dan keluarganya belum sama sekali menjenguk Siwon. Walau Kyuhyun sudah berkali-kali merengek ingin bertemu Siwon. Tapi orang tuanya sama sibuknya. Pulang larut, bahkan ketika Kyuhyun baru selesai mengerjakan PR. Yang selarut itu, tidak mungkin bisa ke rumah sakit, kan? Setahu Kyuhyun, mereka punya jam besuk.

Ah, Kyuhyun rindu Siwon. Rasanya sampai menusuk ke tenggorokan dan ubun-ubunnya. Kalau tidak bertemu Siwon sekarang, ia seperti ingin pingsan.

**.:*Cho Eunhye*:.**

Entah apa yang merasuki pikiran bocah cilik itu. Dengan tasnya yang hitam polos, ia menyusuri trotoar. Berkebalikan dengan arahnya pulang ke rumah. Ia memang sengaja kabur dari sekolah. Takut kalau supirnya terlanjur menjemputnya pulang. Bahkan ia yakin, teman-temannya masih mendengarkan ocehan gurunya yang entah mengapa malah terdengar seperti lagu pengantar tidur di siang bolong.

Langkahnya berhenti di halte. Bermaksud untuk ke rumah sakit dengan menaiki bus. Ia tak mau menunggu lama-lama lagi. yang ia inginkan Cuma bertemu Siwon. Yeah, Cuma bertemu Siwon. Ia bahkan sudah menyempatkan dirinya untuk membeli permen rasa buah untuk Siwon. Kesukaan Siwon. Pikirnya, Siwon pasti senang sekali, kalau ia memberikan permen.

"Paman, bisakah kau bantu aku?" Kyuhyun berbicara dengan paman di depannya. Tangan mungilnya menarik-narik ujung kemeja si Paman yang justru heran melihat Kyuhyun di belakangnya.

"Apa kau tersesat?" si paman berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan Kyuhyun yang masih belum seberapa.

Kyuhyun menggeleng lucu, "Aku ingin ke rumah sakit. Sahabatku sedang sakit."

"Ya Tuhan, ayo kuantar pulang saja. Bilang sama ibumu kalau kau ingin menjenguk temanmun."

Kontan saja Kyuhyun langsung menggeleng kuat. Ia ingin bertemu Siwon sekarang. Bukan nanti, apalagi besok.

"Orang tuaku tidak ada di rumah, paman. Kumohon, bantu aku..." Kyuhyun mulai memohon dengan wajah memelasnya. Wajah yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapa pun kecuali orang tuanya, bahkan Siwon sekalipun.

Si Paman tampak berpikir, sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya, dan Kyuhyun langsung menggandeng telapak tangan besar si Paman, enggan melepaskan, takut kalau-kalau nanti si Paman berbohong dan meninggalkannya.

**.:*Cho Eunhye*:.**

Senang sekali rasanya, si Paman menepati perkataannya. Bahkan si Paman membayarkan biaya busnya dan mengantarnya sampai ke depan pintu utama rumah sakit. Kyuhyun senang sekali bisa bertemu orang sebaik paman itu.

"Terimakasih banyak, Paman." Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam. Seperti yang diajarkan ibunya.

Si Paman tersenyum sembari mengusuk rambut Kyuhyun yang agak merah karena matahari, "Lain kali kau harus datang dengan orang tuamu, ne?"

"Tentu saja. Sekali lagi, terimakasih."

"Okay, kalau begitu, paman pergi dulu. Jaga diri, ya?"

Ketika sang paman hendak beranjak, Kyuhyun menahan tangan kekar si Paman, "Aku melupakan sesuatu paman." Dengan cekatan Kyuhyun merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan 5 bungkus permen, "Aku yakin paman tidak akan menerima uangku. Tapi paman mau permen, kan?"

Pikiran polosnya mengatakan kalau semua orang suka permen. Ia menyukai permen. Sangat suka. Siwon juga suka permen. Gurunya sering makan permen di kelas. Dan teman sekelasnya Sooyoung, sering berbagi permen pemberian ayahnya yang bekerja di luar negeri. Semuanya suka permen, kan? Termasuk paman itu, kan?

Senyum lembut terulas di wajah sang paman. Walau agak tidak tega, akhirnya ia juga menerima permen dari Kyuhyun. Hey, dia tidak merebut permen dari anak kecil. Tapi memang anak kecil itu yang memberinya.

"Paman anggap ini sebagai bayaran." Si Paman mengerling tampan, "Baiklah, paman pergi dulu. Jaga diri, ya?"

"Pasti paman."

Ah, Kyuhyun melupakan sesuatu lagi. Ckck! Lain kali ia akan meminta ibunya untuk membelikan vitamin untuk otaknya yang pelupa itu. Lalu selanjutnya, Kyuhyun berlari kencang mengejar si Paman yang belum seberapa jauh. Begitu dekat, Kyuhyun langsung menarik ujung kemeja si Paman untuk kedua kalinya. Dan lagi-lagi paman itu terkejut.

"Ada apa lagi? Ada yang bisa aku bantu lagi, hm?"

Dengan napas terengah-engah, Kyuhyun menengadahkan tangannya, "Boleh kuminta permennya satu, paman? Siwon sangat menyukai permen rasa stoberi."

Perkataan Kyuhyun mengundang tawa si paman. Tanpa ragu si paman mengeluarkan 5 bungkus permen dari sakunya.

"Kau bisa mengambilnya semua."

Namun Kyuhyun hanya mengambil satu yang berwarna merah, "Tidak terimakasih. Sisanya untuk paman!" jawabnya dengan diselingin tawa berderai.

Sang paman mengusap-usap puncak kepala Kyuhyun dengan gemas. Lucu sekali anak ini, ia jadi kepingin membawa Kyuhyun pulang dan menunjukkannya pada istrinya di rumah.

"Okay kalau begitu."

Begitu paman itu selesai berbicara, Kyuhyun kembali membungkukkan badannya dan berbalik arah. Ia berlari lagi seperti tadi.

Anak kecil itu, seperti tidak punya lelah, ya?

**.:*Cho Eunhye*:.**

Kyuhyun bingung haru lewat mana. Ia lupa, ia sendiri tidak tahu di mana Siwon dirawat. Tidak lucu kalau Kyuhyun harus memasuki ruangannya satu persatu. Dilihat dari luar saja bangunannya sudah kelihatan tinggi sekali. Pasti banyak juga kamarnya? Entah ada berapa ratus, atau mungkin malah berapa ribu? Ah, membayangkannya saja Kyuhyun sudah pusing sendiri. Ia bingung.

Kembali Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya. Mungkinkah ada seseorang yang kasihan padanya, lalu berbaik hati mau mengantarkannya? Dengan segala kemampuannya, Kyuhyun membuat wajahnya tampak seolah-olah menggemaskan. Matanya dia buat-buat sayu, dan berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya dikerucutkan sedikit, seperti ingin menangis. Berharap ada yang kasihan padanya.

"Aigo, apa kau kehilangan ibumu, adik kecil?"

Bingo! Bukankah hidup ini mudah?

"Tidak. Aku mencari kamar temanku. Apa uisa kenal dengan Choi Siwon?"

Kim uisa—Kyuhyun membaca dari tag name yang tersemat di dada sang dokter, tampak sedikit bingung. Ia lalu menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke bagian informasi.

"Bisa kau carikan Choi Siwon?" tanya Kim uisa.

Si petugas mengangguk dan mengetikkan sesuatu di komputernya, "Berapa umurnya?"

Kyuhyun menyahut, "8 tahun, ajhuma..."

Si Kim uisa membaca tulisan yang tertera di komputer, lalu setelah sempat membungkukkan diri, Kim uisa beserta Kyuhyun undur diri menuju kamar yang dimaksud.

**.:*Cho Eunhye*:.**

"Ini kamar yang kau maksud." Kim uisa melepaskan gandengannya atas tangan Kyuhyun, ia lalu membungkuk dan mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun dengan gemas, sama seperti yang paman tadi lakukan, "Sampaikan salamku untuknya. Semoga dia cepat sembuh."

"Tentu saja, uisa. Terimakasih banyak." ucap Kyuhyun, "Ah, uisa mau permen?" tanyanya sembari merogoh kantongnya dan mengerluarkan satu bungkus kecil permen merah.

"Kau yakin? Ah, tentu saja. Terima kasih banyak." ucapnya, "Uisa pergi dulu, jaga diri, ya? Jangan sungkan meminta bantuan pada orang lain, okay?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lucu. Ia lalu membungkuk hormat, dan membiarkan Kim uisa pergi. Dalam hatinya dia bersyukur sekali bisa sampai di kamar Siwon dengan selamat. Fiuh..

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun teringat sesuatu.

Astaga, itu kan permen untuk Siwon! Aish...

Niat hati ingin meminta permen itu kembali, tapi Kyuhyun ragu. Itu kan sudah satu-satunya. Masa masih mau diminta lagi?

Lalu dengan langkah gontai Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu kamar Siwon, dan masuk seenaknya.

Senang sekali rasanya mendapati Siwon di dalam sana. Ia pikir ia akan salah kamar, tadinya. Tapi tidak, yang di hadapannya ini benar-benar Siwon. Choi Siwon sahabatnya.

"Siwon-ah...!" pekiknya terlalu senang. Kyuhyun berlari dan menghampiri Siwon yang masih terbaring di bangsalnya.

"Astaga Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa bisa sampai di sini? Mana eomma?" tanya ibu Siwon setengah khawatir.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, berusaha bersikap dewasa. Dari tadi orang-orang selalu menanyakan ke mana ibunya. Hey, apa ia terlihat seperti orang yang tak bisa lepas dari ibunya?

"Aku sendirian, ajhuma..."

Choi ajhuma memekik kaget dan histeris, "Mwo?! Aku harus menelpon eommamu!" Choi ajhuma segera berlari keluar sembari menggenggam ponselnya dengan panik. Sementara Siwon malah terkikik, ibunya memang seperti itu, cepat sekali paniknya.

"Kau sakit apa? Kapan pulang ke rumah?" Kyuhyun mendekati Siwon dan mengusap-usap pipi Siwon yang terasa panas, "Kyuhyun rindu sekali ingin main bersama Siwon. Sepi sekali rasanya kalau Siwon tidak ada." Ucapnya memelas.

Kyuhyun tidak cukup tinggi, kasur Siwon saja tingginya sudah sampai dada. Tangannya rasanya hampir tidak sampai. Lalu setelahnya, Kyuhyun menarik kursi plastik yang ada di sudut ruangan, dan menaikinya, agar bisa menjangkau Siwon lebih leluasa.

"Kata mereka sih thypus. Sebentar lagi juga aku sembuh kok. Jadi bisa pulang dan main lagi denganmu." Ucapnya. Kalau boleh jujur, ia rindu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Ingin bermain bersama. Di kamar ini juga rasanya sepi walau orang-orang menjenguknya silih berganti. Tapi tetap saja, yang dia tunggu-tunggu kan Kyuhyun. Jadi senang sekali rasanya saat tahu Kyuhyun datang menjenguknya.

"Huh, Siwon-ah, tadinya aku mau membawakanmu permen—" Ucap Kyuhyun.

Mata Siwon berbinar mendengar kata 'permen'. Di rumah sakit tidak ada permen. Orang-orang yang menjenguknya pun tidak pernah ada yang membawakannya permen. Hanya roti, susu dan buah. Siwon bosan, tiba-tiba saja dia ingin makan permen. Rasa stroberi. Yummy!

"—tapi sudah habis di jalan. Aku memberikannya pada paman dan Kim uisa yang tadi menolongku untuk sampai di sini—" Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Air muka Siwon berubah drastis. Yang tadinya sangat antusias dengan kata permen, sekarang berubah jadi kecewa. Kyuhyun jadi merasa bersalah.

"Tapi jangan khawatir! Begitu kau sembuh, aku akan membelikanmu permen yang banyak sekali!" lanjut Kyuhyun lagi, "Makanya, kau harus cepat sembuh!"

Ekspresi Siwon kembali cerah. Dia tersenyum lebar dan menganggukkan kepala.

"Aku lelah sekali, aku mau tidur sebentar, ya?" pinta Kyuhyun. Bocah kecil itu menyandarkan kepalanya di pinggir kasur Siwon. Siwon jadi tidak tega. Perjalanan Kyuhyun dari sekolah ke rumah sakit ini pasti lelah sekali, ya? Kan jauh.

"Kyuhyun-ah, tidur di sini saja." Tawar Siwon. Ia pun menggeser tubuhnya sampai ke sisi kiri kasur.

"Eh? Apa tidak apa-apa?" Kyuhyun sangsi. Siwon kan sakit, masa iya Siwon harus berbagi tempat tidur dengan Kyuhyun?

"Benar tidak apa-apa. Ayo sini temani aku. Aku juga mengantuk!"

Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Kyuhyun pun berbaring di sisi Siwon. Keduanya tidur berhadap-hadapan, dan saling melempar senyum. Lama-lama keduanya mengantuk juga. Sebelum Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, disempatkannya untuk mencium pipi Siwon dengan sayang.

"Siwon-ah, kata Kim uisa, cepat sembuh." bisiknya lirih. Tak sanggup menahan kantuk yang menyerang.

"Hm."

**.:*Cho Eunhye*:.**

Choi ajhuma masuk dengan wajah lega. Ibu Kyuhyun akan menjemput Kyuhyun begitu selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Tapi ia dikejutkan dengan pemandangan lucu di depannya. Mau tak mau, senyum geli terulas juga di bibirnya.

"Dasar." Bisiknya dalam hati.

Dengan hati-hati, ia menarik selimut mereka sampai sebatas dada dan menciuminya satu per satu.

"Mimpi indah, ya?"

**.:*END*:.**

**Annyeong, yeorobun! Lama tak jumpa, jadi kangen... *peluk cium satu-satu* Huhuhu, bagaimana kabar kalian? Masa-masa mau ujian itu melelahkan. Dan aku baru selesai UAS. Huhuhu~**

**Ini adalah fic remake dari "Candy (side story of "Little Devil Oh Sehun") Pair awalnya HunKai. Dan ini sudah aku post di FB, buka aja Hunkai Sekai Fanfiction. XD **

**Mohon doanya. Buat ujianku yang tinggal menghitung detik. :D Hehehe~**

**Then, mind to leave comment and like?**

**With love,**

**Cho Eunhye**


End file.
